New Year, New Decade
by Second Chances Are A Blessing
Summary: New Years is a time of celebration, always. Many people throw huge parties and try to get drunk. Some prefer to sleep the night away. There's no one way to celebrate the beginning of a new year, but all must respect the decision of those around them. Not everyone does of course but that's beside the point. How does the Yugi-tachi celebrate the New Year? Read to find out my take.


_I know this story is a little late but this idea has been swarming around my head since New Years. I just had to work out how to write it. Anyway, enjoy~_

* * *

New Years is a time of celebration, always. Many people throw huge parties and try to get drunk. Some prefer to sleep the night away. There's no one way to celebrate the beginning of a new year, but all must respect the decision of those around them. Not everyone does of course but that's beside the point.

This year is a special year, it's the end of a decade. The friends don't recall the last time they saw a new decade. Probably because they were younglings and probably forced to sleep the celebrations away.

This is the first year that Yugi and his friends will be allowed to do whatever they want for the new year and the change of the decade.

How do they plan to start the new year? Let's find out.

Yami is entering the new decade asleep, his head resting on his lover's lap while his lover rings his Grandfather who is away visiting friends on the other side of the world.

Yugi is leaning against the wall beside his bed, gently stroking Yami's hair while he listened to his Grandfather's stories of the day.

_"Hey, I just realised something,"_ Solomon said with a smile.

"What's that?" Yugi asked with a smile.

_"The clock just struck midnight over there. Happy New Year, my Boy," _Solomon replied.

Yugi chuckled. "Thank you and Happy New Year to you too, even though it's not that time yet where you are," Yugi said. "We've been talking for a decade."

_"Huh? Oh, that's right. It's the start of a new decade over there,"_ Solomon said, chuckling when he finally got his Grandson's joke. _"What has Yami been doing since last decade?"_

"Sleeping," Yugi replied with a smile.

Solomon couldn't help but laugh at that.

Yugi chuckled softly as well.

* * *

Right at midnight you could find Bakura running for dear life with police chasing him, guns drawn and ready to fire if they got the shot. He probably shouldn't have tried stealing from the museum when a shit ton of cops are on duty because New Years is known for having lots of disturbances.

Bakura glanced over his shoulders and realised that one of the cops that had been chasing him on foot through the alleys had disappeared, maybe down another alley in an attempt to go around him. He quickly started to climb up a ladder to the roof. _'They can't catch me up here. Too bad that I no longer have my shadow magic. Stupid Ra, not trusting me with the magic I've wielded for centuries,'_ Bakura thought as he climbed, running away from the ladder once he reached the top. "Ryou's going to kill me when I finds out what I did," Bakura muttered, looking down at his sack that held a dagger and a red robe from his past life. "But why? I'm just retrieving what's mine."

Bakura looked to the sky and saw a helicopter coming his way with a bright light looking over the roof tops. "Shit!" Bakura muttered, pulling into the shadows and using his black trench coat to help conceal himself.

* * *

Ryou had seen the news just before the end of the last decade and saw that his yami was in serious danger. Why did his yami have to a thief? Why couldn't he be more like Yugi's yami?

Ryou started to pray to the gods that his yami wouldn't be caught by the cops and that he would come home safely. That is how he entered the new decade, praying that his Baka lover wouldn't end up in prison for robbing the bloody museum. Again!

_'Why the hell does Bakura keep robbing the museum?'_ kept running through Ryou's head as he prayed for his lover's safe return.

Fortunately, the gods decided to have mercy on the boy who has had terrible luck up to that point and Bakura came home safely half hour into the new decade.

The next morning Bakura decided to tell the Yugi-tachi that he had spent a decade hiding from the police and that Ryou had spent a decade praying for his safe return. Only Joey and Tristan found this amusing while the others just rolled their eyes at the Thief King.

* * *

Marik and Malik entered the new decade making out with one another, just glad that they had the chance to be together. Not all of their friends support their relationship but have to since they support Ryou dating Bakura.

The duo hadn't even realised that it was midnight at that time. They had spent the night drinking, lost track of time and decided to make a sex tape.

The next morning, they woke up with a hangover and a video camera still recording them. They decided to check the tape and realised that exactly on midnight they were making out. It was only possible to find that out thanks to their camera displaying the time in the bottom right corner of the tape.

Marik instantly rang Bakura to gloat that he had been making out with Malik for a decade.

Malik merely rolled his eyes at his lover, not that fond of the stupid jokes people come up with the start of each new year.

* * *

Seto Kaiba entered the new year/decade working, just like every year since he took over Kaiba Corp. He wasn't really a party guy and refused to attend his company's New Year's party this year since a Baka employee had fucked up majorly and he had to repair it ASAP.

Kaiba looked towards the door when someone knocked on his office door, wondering why there was someone at Kaiba Corp at this hour. Excluding himself of course. "Who is it?" Kaiba asked, turning back to the screen.

"Cleaner," a young voice replied.

"Enter," Kaiba responded, ignoring the girl as she entered the room with a cleaning cart.

"Have you been working all year?" the cleaner asked, noting that it was five past midnight in the new year.

"What?" Kaiba asked, glancing at the time. "I suppose I have."

The girl chuckled. "You've been working for a decade straight and never realised it."

"I hate those jokes," Kaiba growled, saving his work and shutting his computer down before he left the room.

The cleaner watched him go with a surprised look and shrugged once he was out of sight, returning to her task of cleaning the room.

* * *

Midnight found Joey on top of Mai, attempting to please her but kind of failing.

Mai sighed as Joey got off her and laid beside her with a content sigh and a full condom attached to his dick. "Well, Happy New Year," Mai said with a sigh, looking at her watch and finding that their session had brought them into the new year.

Joey looked at his watch and sat up quickly, turning to Mai with a goofy smile. "We've been having sex for a decade!" Joey said rather loudly.

Mai rolled her eyes. "It only lasted 12 seconds, Joey," Mai said, not bothering to hide her disappointment at the shortness of their last round.

"But it was the start of a new decade, meaning we were having sex for a decade," Joey replied, trying to give Mai a kiss.

Mai climbed out of bed instead of kissing him, surprising Joey. "We've been having sex for a decade, isn't that enough for you?" Mai asked, grabbing her clothes before she went to the bathroom.

Joey blinked, never having expected that response from his girlfriend. "What's wrong, Babe?"

"Nothing!" Mai replied, slamming the bathroom door.

Joey huffed and plonked back against the bed. "Damn girls."

* * *

Come midnight Ishizu was sitting on the couch in her hotel room she shared with her brother, reading a romance novel set in the ancient past when the Nameless Pharaoh was a whee little boy. She had been reading this book for hours, forgetting that that night is the end of the decade and the start of a new one.

Her brother, Odion, was watching TV and sitting beside her, eating gummy bears as he watched a show about Freddie Mercury. The once great singer has always interested him… Well, since his life truly begun after he left the tomb his family was trapped within.

"Hey, Ishizu, want to know something?" Odion asked, seeing that it was midnight.

"What is it, Brother?" Ishizu asked without looking up from her book.

"You've been reading that book for a decade now," Odion replied with a smirk.

"And you've been watching the shit box for a decade. At least mine is productive," Ishizu replied.

Odion blinked and turned away. "Okay, you win that one. I will out smart you eventually," Odion muttered.

"Unlikely. Don't forget that I can see the future and can prepare a comeback long before you've even thought of it," Ishizu said with a smirk.

Odion looked at her. "That means your cheating. I win! Yes!" Odion cheered, pouting when he realised that he had spilled his gummy bears in his moment of victory. "No~ My bears!"

Ishizu rolled her eyes and closed her book, heading towards her bed.

* * *

Tea found herself practicing her dancing during the change of the years and the introduction to the new decade. She didn't want to party, but she really had to practice her dance moves, or she'll never _ever_ get into New York to practice dance.

A loud shout from the neighbours made her jump and fall on her ass. "Ow," Tea groaned, rubbing her bottom. "What the hell was that all about?" She looked at her watch. "Oh, it's after midnight. I guess that means I've been dancing for a year straight. Wait, a decade straight."

Tea couldn't help but crack a smile at that. "Funny, but not good enough. I have to keep practicing. I'm running out of time," Tea muttered to herself, getting to her feet. "I will not fall again," Tea muttered to herself as she restarted her routine.

* * *

Rebecca decided to do the most cliché, overused line that goes through the start of each year. She went to the local 24-hour fast food restaurant and ordered food at exactly one minute to midnight. Of course, her food did not arrive that year. It arrived the following year.

The first thing Rebecca did when the new year arrived was post to social media that she has been waiting for her food for over a year, and then corrected her post to say over a decade since she realised that it was the start of a new decade.

Mai responded with the throwing up face emoji, really _really_ hating these stupid jokes. Unless they can help her of course, like this one.

Rebecca chuckled at her response and grabbed her food from the staff member holding it out to her. She could see that a handful of other people had done the same thing as her.

She merely shrugged and left the building, heading home.

* * *

Serenity Wheeler and Mokuba Kaiba spent their night together in secrecy, their brothers would _never_ agree to them dating. The two had enjoyed a lovely home cooked meal at Serenity's house and then went for a stroll at midnight.

The couple were walking hand in hand when the fireworks lit the sky, indicating the start of a new decade.

"We've officially been dating for a year now. This time last year was when we first got together. The first time we kissed too," Serenity said with a smile, looking at the fireworks.

"Yes. Although some would say we've been dating for a decade and we've been on the same work for a decade," Mokuba said.

Serenity blinked and looked at him, pulling a face. "Oh Ra, that's something my brother would say," Serenity groaned.

Mokuba chuckled. "You're right. My apologies, my Dear," Mokuba replied, bowing slightly to his girl.

Serenity blushed darkly and nervously looked away from the rich boy, her blush darkening when Mokuba lightly kissed her hand.

Mokuba smirked at her.

* * *

Tristan and Duke are the only two that attended a New Year's Eve party and the two had found a couple girls to flirt with.

Tristan had spent the majority of his night flirting with his crush from school, young Miho. The young girl, while maybe a little dense, was enjoying the attention she was getting from her classmate.

She will never be any more than his friend, but he could try, it made her feel good. She suddenly started giggling after looking at her watch, making Tristan straighten with a confused and worried expression.

"What's so funny?" Tristan asked.

"It's midnight. You've been flirting with me for a decade," Miho replied, placing her hands over her mouth to muffle her amused laughter.

Tristan flushed. "Does that mean you'll never go out with me?" Tristan asked.

"Never ever," Miho replied with a slight smile. "You're my friend and nothing more will ever come of that. I would have thought that you'd work that out by now."

"Is your denseness only pretend?" Tristan asked with a frown.

"Denseness?" Miho asked, blinking innocently.

Meanwhile, Duke had been trying to flirt with young Vivian Wong. She had slapped him across the face just before midnight and he had been nursing his bruised cheek when the clock struck midnight and most people kissed their partner.

Duke smirked and walked over to Vivian, the woman getting herself another drink at the time.

"Back again, Devlin? Wasn't being slapped once enough for you?" Vivian asked with a growl, turning to the boy with a growl.

Duke's smirk widened. "That was last decade. Hasn't enough time passed to try again?" Duke asked.

Vivian growled and grabbed him by the shirt. "Don't ever try that line on me again," Vivian hissed before she shoved him away and stormed off.

Duke gaped after her before he rejoined Tristan, the two moping in the corner for the rest of the night.


End file.
